


Kidnapped

by Shiero (shieroell029)



Series: Sweet Tooth [12]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, First Date Gone Wrong, Mallory has the mouth of a sailor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieroell029/pseuds/Shiero
Summary: Mallory get kidnapped into a fancy restaurant.





	1. Chapter 1

What can be more out of place than a girl in her sweat shirt and pants in a fancy restaurant with the Duncan Shepherd? 

Mallory wants to murder her best friend right now, Coco just kidnaps her out of nowhere while she was taking a jog, then she suddenly dragged her and sat her down in this fancy ass restaurant and across from her is Duncan motherfucking Shepherd. She doesn't know what the fuck is going on. 

"Hi Dunky! Mallory, Duncan, Duncan, Mallory, have fun, bye", then Coco just bolted out of the restaurant. 

Duncan looks at her and smugly said, "Miss, its my lunch break and I'd like to eat alone"

Mallory didn't like his tone of voice, so she glared at him, "And I'd like not to get kidnapped by my soon to be dead best friend, in the middle of the fucking road".

Duncan raised his brow, “So she didn't pay you to be here?”

“Pay me? I'm in my sweatpants. What part of ‘I got kidnapped’ did you not understand?”, Mallory got so frustrated that she stood up and left him alone. 

However, Duncan got very curious at this foul mouthed small creature that he followed her outside. 

  


Coco was nowhere to be found, even the car she used to kidnap Mallory, annoyed, she pulled out her phone and tried to book an Uber, however, a certain Duncan Shepherd suddenly appeared beside her. “What the fuck man?”. 

“You’re Mallory right”, Duncan casually asked. 

“No, that’s the other girl who was enjoying her jogging this morning,'' she answered sarcastically. 

“I like you”, Duncan suddenly said. 

Mallory looked at him questioningly, “Really, what do you like about me, for sure its my awesome personality that has been spewing foul words at you.”

He smiled and said “You’re cute”, as if he didn't hear what she had just said. 

Mallory blushed, “Is there something wrong with your head, Mr. Rich kid?”

“You know, our first meeting is not very ideal, how about I take you out on a proper date, say Saturday, 7:00 pm” Then a black car suddenly parked in front of them, he opened the door and guided Mallory in the car, she tried to protest but Duncan was determined. “Just tell the driver where to drop you off", then he closed the door.

Duncan was fascinated, she was kind of cute when she got frustrated at him, her brown eyes sparked with defiance, she wasn't taking any of his bullshit, doesn't try to kiss his ass, and for sure she didn't hold back on her mouth, he wondered if her mouth is as sweet as the sour in her words. Yes, a proper date would be fun. 

Mallory was already planning a funeral for 2


	2. Chapter 2

To be honest, when Duncan Shepherd asked her for a proper date on Saturday, Mallory didn't take it seriously, that Mr. Rich kid was just joking around. However, his presence on her doorstep says otherwise. What is wrong with this rich people? 

Duncan Shepherd is in crisp black suit with a bouquet of roses in his hand while Mallory was wearing an over sized faded pink shirt with a big fluffy llama design, a worn down jogging shorts, and her curly hair was tied to a bun. 

Duncan was smiling at Mallory as if he does not notice her annoyed expression. “Ready for our date?” 

Mallory sighed and ran her hand through her hair. “Look dude, do I even look like I'm ready to do anything at all.”

Duncan looked at her from head to toe with that stupid smile on his face, he thought that she was absolutely adorable, “Oh that's ok, if you want, we can stay in, I can call someone to prepare us meals, or I can cook for you, whatever you want.”

Mallory was about to get a headache, she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Look, I don't know what you want but please leave, I am not going out with you neither are you staying.” When Mallory tried to close the door, Duncan’s feet was caught in between and she stared at him blankly. 

“Look buddy, I can get you arrested, this is trespassing”

Duncan gave her a quick smirk that she wasn't sure actually happened. “Can you though?”. 

The absolute fucker called her bluff. 

“Miss Mallory, if you may allow me just one date and if you don’t like my company, then I’ll leave you alone”

Mallory sighed, “Even if I wanna go out with you, I don't have any fancy clothes here”. She answered sarcastically. 

Duncan was still smiling, he was winning, “That’s not a problem at all,'' he took out his phone and after a few minutes his driver arrived with several boxes, handed it to Mallory, then left. “I bought a dress just in case, I called up Coco and she was more than willing to give information about you, what dresses you like, your dress and shoe size. Don’t worry, I know that you will like what I bought”. 

If Coco wasn't dead to her before, she was most definitely dead now. The absolute traitor. 

“Fine, whatever, I’ll get dressed”. When Duncan tried to go inside, Mallory stopped him. “What are you doing, you will wait outside you crazy rich kid.” Mallory closed the door on his face and Duncan had to wait outside. 

When Mallory opened the box, it contained a black dress with sheer sleeves and black ankle wedge boots. There were 2 other boxes inside, one was a jewelry box, containing a gold sun and moon necklace and a headband with gold leaves. The other box on the other hand made Mallory annoyed and blush at the same time, it was a pair of matching lace underwear. Mallory refused to wear it, so she took out her own normal underwear and wore that instead. 

When she was all dressed up, she looked at herself in the mirror, everything fits like everything was made just for her. Coco was so dead. 

When she got out of her apartment. Duncan held out his hand for Mallory, but before she took it, she warned him. “Just so you know, I've called some friends and family, if something happens to me they know who they need to look for to find me.”

Duncan smiled, “Don’t worry, Coco demanded a whole itinerary of where I’ll take you before she divulge any information about you”. 

At the end of the date, Mallory was unable to complain, the restaurant, the food, the places were perfect. Duncan was a complete gentleman and did not once try to imply that he wants to get in her pants or at least that he expects it. 


End file.
